Chessmen
by Meluu93
Summary: Este tipo de personas, tributos desafiantes con pensamientos revolucionarios, son como peones de ese viejo juego, el ajedrez: pueden ser derrotados, pero su sacrificio es necesario para que otras piezas puedan ganar. Situado en el segundo Quarter Quell.


**Chessmen**

**Summary:** Este tipo de acciones, de pensamientos, son como peones de ese viejo juego, el ajedrez: pueden ser derrotados, pero su sacrificio es necesario para poder ganar.  
**Disclamer: **La gran mayoría de estas cosas no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la asombrosa Suzanne Collins.  
**Nota de Autora: **Esta historia está basada en el año de los 50° Juegos del Hambre, el segundo Quarter Quell donde Haymitch fue seleccionado como tributo y tiene algunas alusiones a años anteriores a ese. Pretendo que sea un paralelo entre lo que ocurre en la arena y lo que sucede en el Distrito 12, llegando a entender cómo es que Haymitch llegó a ser la persona que Collins nos muestra en su libro. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_The Reaping Day_

Su nombre queda resonando en mi mente mientras veo como avanza hacia aquella especie de escenario donde el capitolio los muestra como sus marionetas, simples juguetes de los que fácilmente se puede deshacer cuando dejen de ser útiles, recordándoles que nada pueden hacer ante este hecho. Quiero gritar, correr en su dirección e impedirle terminar de subir, pero no logro encontrar mi voz, así como mis piernas se niegan a responderme. No puedo presentarme como tributo; no me dejarían y sé que, si pudiera, me odiaría por hacerlo, se opondría rotundamente a la idea. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, pero eso no impidió que, segundos después, sus ojos hicieran contacto con los míos.

Por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, fui incapaz de descifrar su mirada; tristeza, enojo, preocupación, angustia, ansiedad, incluso... ¿alivio? Esas eran todas las cosas que me parecían ver en aquellas obres grises, pero no podía estar segura de ninguna de ellas al cien por ciento. Me sentí transportada hacia el pasado, sufriendo una especie de _deja vú_, aunque en aquel momento eran unos ojos celestes como el cielo los que me veían con una mezcla entre miedo, perdón y ligero alivio.

Hacía cuatro años que había visto a mi propio hermano observarme desde su lugar junto a aquella estirada mujer del Capitolio, antes de partir rumbo a aquella desagradable ciudad para morir una semana después. No quería revivir aquello, esto no podía estar pasando otra vez...

Hice oídos sordos a todo el resto de las cosas que me rodeaban: suspiros de alivio, aplausos entusiastas fingidos para los cuatro tributos, los llantos de sus padres... Mis tíos intentaban ser fuertes y no quebrarse al ver a una de sus hijas en aquella tarima con los ojos cristalinos, mientras que su hermana gemela era incapaz de contener el mar de lágrimas que recorría sus mejillas mientras todas sus amigas la abrazaban. Lo admito, sentí como si mi corazón hubiese comenzado a latir más lentamente cuando aquella mujer mencionó su nombre con una alegría que nadie compartía, pero cuando anunciaron el nombre del último tributo masculino, definitivamente había dejado de latir por completo. Dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida estaban por dirigirse al edificio de justicia entre palabras que, para mi, eran vacías. En ese momento, lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de procesar eran esos dos dolorosos nombres: _Maysilee Donner, Haymitch Abernathy_.

Mi padre me dirigió un leve asentimiento de cabeza cuando busqué su mirada de permiso entre la multitud y luego me apresuré a correr detrás de mis tíos hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Casi inmediatamente, ellos se metieron en la habitación en la cual, supuse, tenían a Maysilee; su gemela, Meilynn, se quedó fuera, intentando contener unos fuertes sollozos que lograban sacudir todo su cuerpo. Inhalé profundamente y con delicadeza envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, no haciendo otra cosa que volver a intensificar su llanto.

—Tranquila —Le susurré al oído, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase— Ella... ella puede volver, puede ganar si lo intenta —Meilynn no me contestó, sino que se limitó a esconder aún más su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro; en un intento por calmarla, comencé a acariciar con suavidad su cabello rubio.  
—Pero es tan difícil... sobre todo este año —Un sollozo más fuerte se escapó de sus labios. Sabía a lo que se refería: Maysilee no era una chica que se lo pasase practicando defensa personal (vamos, ninguna lo era) y, con el doble de tributos este año en la arena, las posibilidades de que sobreviviese no hacían más que bajar a cada segundo que transcurría. Aún así, no era algo que se pudiese expresar en voz alta, un pensamiento que fuese sencillo compartir sin lastimar a nadie, incluso a mi misma.— Tengo miedo...

Antes de que pudiese articular otra palabra para impedir que mi prima continuase llorando, vi a la madre y el pequeño hermano de Haymitch salir por una puerta en diagonal a donde me encontraba, y por un momento medité que hacer. No podía dejar que se fuera sin haberlo visto una última vez, pero sabía que al estar solos posiblemente me quebraría tanto como Meilynn lo estaba en ese momento, sería romperme el corazón más rápidamente.

—Ve antes de que sea tarde —Me sorprendió el débil susurro de Mei, que al parecer no era ajena a la corriente de pensamientos que atravesaban mi mente o al lugar en el que mis ojos se habían perdido— No querrás arrepentirte luego. —Quitó mis brazos de su alrededor y, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, me apremió a acercarme a aquella otra habitación.

Como recordaba que había sucedido hacía cuatro años, un Agente de la Paz se me acercó preguntándome a quién deseaba visitar, para luego poder escoltarme hasta la habitación correspondiente; abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, antes de cerrar con suavidad informándome que tenía cinco minutos.

Me quedé de piedra junto a la puerta, de nuevo sin que mis piernas fuesen capaces de responderme; él estaba sentado en lo que parecía un mullido sofá en el centro de la habitación. No había emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro, aunque su mandíbula parecía algo tensa, al igual que sus puños; aún así, sabía que millones de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en aquel momento, que miles de emociones diferentes podrían estar dando vueltas en su interior, pero él sencillamente no lo demostraría, era demasiado obstinado para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Soltó, segundos después, sin despegar sus ojos de la punta de sus zapatos  
—Oh, pues estaba esperando a ver si me invitabas a tomar el té —Ironicé, cruzándome de brazos. Él alzó la cabeza y un asomo de sonrisa sarcástica se abrió paso en sus labios— ¿Y qué? ¿No tienes bollos para acompañar?  
— ¿Y Maysilee?  
—Un par de habitaciones más allá, con mis tíos... supongo que Meilynn entrará luego —Me encogí de hombros y me abracé a mi misma. Era plenamente consciente que, mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos allí uno frente al otro sin decir absolutamente nada con sentido, los minutos corrían y pronto el Agente de la Paz volvería para sacarme de allí y llevárselo lejos, al Capitolio, a que lo maten en la arena...

Aquellos pensamientos, la imagen de verlo siendo asesinado por algún Profesional sediento de sangre y poder sin que yo pudiese hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo por la televisión, al igual que había ocurrido con mi hermano, fue lo que logró poner mis ojos cristalinos nuevamente, dejando un enorme nudo en mi garganta; él frunció el ceño y trató de fijar sus ojos en los míos. Normalmente, cuando esto ocurría, apartaba la vista e intentaba cambiar el tema, pero en ese momento no lo hice, porque lo único que quería era retener el gris de su mirada en mi memoria.

—Harmony... —Comenzó, soltando un suspiro. Él jamás había sido amante de los sentimentalismos: odiaba las muestras de cariño excesivas, jamás lo encontrarías diciendo cursilerías y, por supuesto, detestaba los momentos de demasiada carga emocional, como ahora. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, me pediría que me fuera antes de que las lágrimas que amenazaban con dejar mis ojos efectivamente comenzaran a descender por mis mejillas, pero yo me negaba a hacerlo— Quizás sería mejor que...  
— ¡No! —Exclamé de mala manera— No, no me voy a ir —Negué con la cabeza— Tú tampoco puedes irte, nadie debería tener que ir a esos estúpidos juegos.

Me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de palmear el pequeño lugar que quedaba en el sofá. Tomando todo el aire que pude para evitar el llanto, di los pasos que me separaban de él y acepté el lugar que me ofrecía, clavando mis ojos aguados en el piso, incapaz de mirarlo. Mi cabello formaba una cortina rubia oscura que constituía la última barrera entre Haymitch y yo, pero en ese momento no me interesaba quitarla, me sentía demasiado vulnerable como para exponerme a aquellas obres grisáceas; sin embargo, en ese momento aparentemente era él quien no compartía mi opinión. Con una suavidad que casi contrastaba con su aspecto, corrió aquellos mechones hasta dejarlos detrás de mi oreja y así ser capaz de mirarme.

—No es como si lo hubiese elegido —Me recordó, como respuesta a mi último comentario; no le contesté, porque sabía que era totalmente cierto, nadie escogía esto— Las posibilidades siempre existieron, sabíamos que tarde o temprano podía ocurrir —_No, _quise decirle,_ nunca esperé realmente que esto ocurriese.  
_—Pero lo habíamos evitado, la suerte había estado de tu parte, y Maysilee... nosotros nunca creímos... —Me detuve, sin ganas de finalizar aquella frase, aunque él sabía a lo que me refería: a diferencia suya, mi prima jamás se había visto obligada a pedir una tesela, por lo cual su nombre estaba allí solo cinco veces. _Cinco_ miserables papeletas de entre_ miles_; tan pocas que jamás se nos ocurrió que realmente alguna vez saldría, pero la historia había logrado repetirse y, esta vez, por partida doble.

—Lo sé —Me interrumpió, pero no había ninguna nota de reproche en su voz— Pero la suerte no siempre permanece de nuestra parte  
—Lo siento —En un acto reflejo, puse mi mano sobre la suya, intentando darle algo de consuelo, o quizás algo de cariño.

En el momento en que mi piel se puso en contacto con la suya supe lo que ocurriría: con delicada rapidez, el quitaría su mano y la metería despreocupadamente en su bolsillo para luego desviar el tema, siempre había sido de esa forma; sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, lo que pasó fue extremadamente diferente, como si en este momento pretendiese cambiar cualquier imagen que tuviese de él. Al mismo tiempo que un débil suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, presionando mi mano con la fuerza justa como para hacerme saber que apreciaba el gesto.

Mis ojos se clavaron unos segundos en nuestras manos, juntas casi por primera vez en todos estos años y logrando que millones de cosas recorrieran todo mi interior en cuestión de milisegundos, para luego enfocar su rostro, donde una pequeña sonrisa ladeada hizo acto de presencia.

—Gracias —Sé que no lo decía por mi patético_ lo siento_, sino que había muchísimas otras cosas detrás de esa simple palabra, y fue _eso_ justamente lo que logró quebrarme por completo.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, había roto en un llanto bajo y lastimero que intentaba ahogar a fin de no verme débil, cosa que jamás había querido. Me cubrí la boca con la única mano que tenía libre, pues me negaba a soltarlo a él, a perder el ancla que me aseguraba que aún no se había ido, que seguía vivo junto a mi.

—Ha-Harmie —Me llamó de forma entre cortada, ligeramente desconcertado por mi súbito cambio de actitud, supongo; me extrañó tanto que apelara a mi diminutivo que me obligué a alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron una fracción de segundo mientras que el pulgar de su mano libre intentaba quitar las lágrimas que descendían cual catarata en una de mi mejillas; de nuevo, ese gesto tan dulce y tan simple fue suficiente para que el poco auto control que me quedaba desapareciese.

Me quité la mano de la boca, importándome realmente poco que él me escuchase sollozar, y utilicé ese brazo para rodear su cuello y ocultar mi rostro sobre su hombro. Me negaba a dejar ir a una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amigo, mi_ mejor_ amigo, ese que tenía un lugar_ tan_ grande dentro de mi que, si algo llegaba a ocurrirle en la arena, una parte de mi moriría con él.

Su mano me acarició el cabello con golpecitos torpes, avergonzados, incómodos, pero en ese momento no me importó; lo único que quería era encontrar una forma para evitar que se fuera, para no revivir todo esto otra vez, porque sabía que no iba a soportarlo. Estaba segura de que si Haymitch no sobrevivía, yo no podría seguir demasiado tiempo más; él había tomado conmigo ese rol protector que mi hermano había dejado vacío, se había convertido en algo más que un simple amigo, tenía uno de los lugares más grandes en mi corazón... y no resistiría si lo perdiera.

—Cálmate, te ahogas en un vaso de agua —Murmuró en mi oído; frunciendo el ceño, levanté mi cabeza para poder mirarlo. Allí estaba, esa sarcástica sonrisa ladeada adornando sus labios una vez más como en tantos momentos había ocurrido, pero estaba segura de que esta vez era él quien minimizaba demasiado las cosas: ¿¡cómo era capaz de comportarse así en una situación como aquella!  
— ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas o solo oyes un zumbido? —Le espeté entre incómodos hipidos; la curvatura de sus labios se acentuó un poco más mientras él bajaba la mirada unos segundos, como si se concentrara por un momento en nuestras manos antes de volver a mantener contacto visual conmigo  
—No creo que quieras que la imagen que me lleve de ti a la arena sea la de una llorona —Se burló, picándome debajo de las costillas con su dedo índice; inconscientemente, yo también dibujé una pequeña sonrisa.

Él acercó su rostro al mio con lentitud hasta juntar nuestras frentes; hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca y no precisamente porque yo fuera la que se oponía a aquello. Supuse que tanto sentimentalismo se debía a que lo estaba tomando como una despedida, pero yo no dejaría que eso fuese un adiós, me oponía rotundamente a esa idea.

—Volverás —Y esa vez, mientras mis dedos tocaban los pequeños rizos oscuros de su cabello y mi nariz rozaba suavemente la punta de la suya, no lo pregunté.— Vas a mantenerte con vida —Murmuré, soltando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla por la que sería la última vez en un largo tiempo.

Antes de que Haymitch hiciese o dijese cualquier cosa, el Agente de la Paz que me había escoltado hacia la habitación abrió la puerta anunciándome que mi tiempo había acabado, logrando que el pánico volviese a apresarme. Sentí como los ojos se me nublaban una vez más mientras que él se separaba de mi y se ponía de pie, como si fuese la persona que tenía que abandonar la habitación. Dejé la calidez del sofá y le dirigí una última mirada mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Con un movimiento que, creo, fue decidido en el momento, él apresó mi muñeca impidiéndome avanzar y, de esa forma, ser capaz de depositar un pequeño y casto beso que se debatía entre mis labios y la comisura de mi boca; he de admitir que me dejó de una pieza.

—Y tú no llorarás, enana sentimental —Me dijo con cierto tono burlón, soltándome, volviendo a adquirir aquella actitud ligeramente ácida a la que ya me había acostumbrado; conteniendo las lágrimas, rodé los ojos al tiempo que sonreía con suavidad y, mientras pasaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, alcé el dedo del medio y le enseñé el gesto. Lo último que oí antes de que cerraran la puerta fue su risa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, cuyo principal objetivo es mostrar un poco a los personajes y meternos en contexto. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa? ¿Seguirla no es una mala idea? Todo depende de ustedes y me lo pueden hacer saber pulsando ese botoncito azul de de review que, la última vez que lo vi, era violeta.


End file.
